The Winter Queen
The Winter Queen was a musical series made by rad256 in December 2014. It was about Eva discovering that she is "The Winter Queen", the only person who can save Christmas from a monster. Originally planned to be dramatic, it quickly turned into a hilarious comedy. Although only 10 parts long, it was very popular. It also featured French language dialogues and two songs, both in French. It won a Zimmie Award in 2015 for "Best Series". Reception The Winter Queen had mainly positive reviews. The trailer and all 10 parts were Crowd Pleasers. It received praise from many users: *BookgirlZT said "Oh my GOSH. This...this is AMAZING. 5/5, favorites." *jaaszi said "LOL! This was a interesting movie series for something Christmas related! This series was also funny! There's a lot of comedy! 5/5!" *MegaGamer1 wrote ";_; So Beautiful... 5/5 CP FOR DA WIN! :P" *popcorngrl: "This series was so beautiful... I would love to see it again sometime!" Trailer The trailer was posted on December 1, 2014. It is, however, misleading because many of the scenes shown in the trailer never made it into the movie. rad256 stated that his trailers are always misleading. Plot Edgar, Eva and 13 won a contest. The prize is that they get to come to Québec City and help prepare the Christmas Festival at the Château Frontenac. Once they get there, the hotel manager tells Eva that she is "The Winter Queen" and must travel the world, to collect winter trolls, that will help her in her fight with a monster that is trying to ruin Christmas. She has to fight the monster at Santa's house in Rovaniemi, a city in Finland. Eva decides to take 13 along with her on the journey. Their first stop is Montréal. There, they must collect the winter troll from Mount Royal. However, an avalanche strikes. Once they find each other after the avalanche, they pick up the troll and continue on their journey. They go to Boston, Buffalo and eventually to Minneapolis, where they eat at a Chinese restaurant and buy some important supplies. They go to Winnipeg, Saskatoon, Fairbanks and eventually have to cross the Pacific Ocean. They go to Harbin, Ulaanbaatar, Novosibirsk, Astana and eventually to Moscow, where 13 gets in trouble with Vladimir Putin. When the Russian military is trying to hunt them down, Edgar flies to them with a helicopter and flies them to Rovaniemi. After a bit of fighting, the monster turns out to be Santa's ex-wife, who tried to ruin Christmas because she was jealous of Santa's fame. Eventually, they become friends. Back in Canada, Eva confronts the hotel manager. She tells him that she wasted a lot of time picking up the winter trolls, which didn't help at all and that the monster became their friend and was not dangerous at all. The hotel manager gives a sarcastic respond and Eva wishes him a Merry Christmas, calling him a fool. Songs 1. "Sur les plaines" by Eva 2. "Joie au monde! (Demain, c'est Noël)" by Eva Category:Series Category:Rad256